Réveille toi
by naya22
Summary: Santana ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose, sa rupture avec Quinn. Alors qu'elle a enfin fini le lycée et qu'elle pense ne plus autant revoir cette dernière, un accident se produit. Santana ne pensait sûrement pas que cet accident aurait un tel impacte sur ses sentiments qu'elle pensait oubliés.
1. Chapter 1

_**#Santana**_

Déjà la fin de la semaine. La fin de mes vacances. Mes parents ont loué une maison au bord d'un lac. J'ai une chambre qui occupe tout l'étage, sans être si grande que ça. Avec une magnifique baignoire et une vue incroyable sur le lac. La maison est très lumineuse vu que toute la façade est composée de grandes vitres. J'ai enfin fini le lycéen c'est pas trop tôt. Ca ne me manque pas du tout, peut-être excepté une seule chose, une seule personne. Quinn me manque tellement. Vingt-quatre jours, vingt-quatres jours qu'elle a rompu avec moi? Suis-je pitoyable de les compter ? Sûrement. Je compterais bien les heures mais je n'ai aimé les maths. On a décidé de rester amis, comment faire quand tout ce que j'entreprend me fait penser à elle. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sentir son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres ou les miennes brûler après un baiser.

Chaque soir je fais le tour du lac, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, essayant d'imaginer sa présence à mes côtés, d'entendre son rire ou à encore me faire rougir en sortant quelque trucs salaces. Toutes ces petites choses que Quinn faisait me manque. Quand on passe de je t'aime à je t'adore ça veut tout dire.

Je marche autour du lac comme à mon habitude. Je regarde les grenouilles sauter dans l'eau aux pas que je fais, les papillons s'envolaient et les feuilles des arbres tombaient venant se poser délicatement dans l'eau. Rien d'anormal quoi. Mon téléphonne sonne , numéro incconu. Je décroche toujours même quand je connais pas, au cas ou se serait une urgence.

"Allo ?"

"Santana, c'est Judy"

"Judy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?"

"C'est Quinn j'ai regardé dans son téléphone. Elle a eu un accident, on est à l'hôpital de Lima, je voulais juste te prévenir."

"Quoi ? Mais non j'arrive ! Je fais au plus vite."

Les pleurs de Judy et sa gorge nouée rendait sa compréhension plutôt difficile. En entendant les mots de Quinn et Accident, j'ai tout de suite compris. Seulement Lima est à au moin une heure et demie de route. C'est pas comme si ça allait m'arrêter. Je cours vers la maison de l'autre côté du lac. Une fois arrivée à la voiture, je tourne la clé du contact mais un bruit m'interpelle. Ma mère se trouve de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

"Ou compte tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?"

"Maman je doit retourner à Lima, c'est Quinn. S'il-te-plaît laisse moi y aller."

"Qu'est-ce que Quinn peut avoir qui vaut que tu fuis les vacances avec tes parents ?"

"Elle a eu un accident... Maman je t'en prie" Wouah je savais pas que ma voix tremblait autant sous l'émotion.

"Bien ! Mais tu m'appelles quand tu y es !"

"Promis, Merci Maman. Et en passant Quinn doit avoir du réseau, internet et une vie sociale !"

Je démarre aussitôt, le trajet va être long. Des scénarios différents fusent dans ma tête, Quinn se faisant renverser par une voiture, Quinn se faisant tabasser par un groupe de garçon ou même Quinn se faisant attaquer par des Pitbulls. Peut-être que avec un peu de musique, je me détendrais. Je met en marche la radio, She Keeps Me Warm de Mary Lambert, j'adore cette chanson. Bien qu'elle soit une des nombreuses chansons qui me fait penser à Quinn. Au bout d'environ quarante-cinq minutes de route, une alarme retentit. Non, non, non pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Mon rétroviseur m'indique bien deux motos de polices, me demandant de me garer sur le côté de la route.

"Papier du véhicule et permis de conduire Mademoiselle."

Bonjour ça existe aussi ! Je lui donne ce dont il a besoin.

"Mademoiselle Lopez... Vous étiez en excés de vitesse."

"Désolé Monsieur mais je doit me rendre à l'hôpital de Lima au plus vite."

"C'est important ?"

"Oui monsieur, je n'ai simplement pas dû me rendre compte de ma vitesse."

"Bien je vous laisse mais ralentissez ! Et que ça ne se reproduise pas."

"Merci, merci beaucoup !"

Oh ça c'est géniale ! Le charme et l'éloquence des Lopez. C'est repartit. Je passe enfin le panneau de Lima et me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je cour jusqu'à l'acceuil.

"Bonjour je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Quinn Fabray s'il-vous-plaît"

"Chambre 203 au 3ème étage."

"Merci"

Allez dépêche toi ascenceur de merde. 3ème ! Chambre 205, 204, 203 ! Je trouve la chamre de Quinn au bout du couloir.

"Judy ?"

Elle se retourne vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

"Santana ! Je sais que je n'avais pas dû t'appelller, vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais..."

"Non, non c'est bon, vous avez bien fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je sais pas elle a eu un accident de voiture. Les ambulanciers ont dit qu'elle s'était fait faucher par un camion. Elle est dans la coma."

"Est-ce que... je peut la voir ?"

"Oui bien sûr, je vais aller me chercher un café."

Je regarde Judy s'éloigner et je rentre dans la chambre. Ma main se porte à ma bouche et les larmes viennent embrouiller ma vue. Quinn est reliée à de nombreuses machines. Un tube sort de sa bouche et le bip du moniteur cardiaque retentit à intervalles réguliers. Des bleus parcourent les traits fins de son visage, une coupure abîme sa lèvre inférieur. Je m'approche doucement, lève ma main à son visage dans une caresse. Une jeune femme blonde rentre dans la chambre, un médecin.

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que ses blessures sont importantes ?"

Le regard du médecin dérive sur Quinn avant de revenir vers moi.

"Il y a beaucoup de blessures superficielles, des hématomes, des coupures à cause du verre. Seulement lors de l'accident la colonne de Quinn a été comprimée, lui faisant perdre l'usage temporaire de ses jambes. Avec de la réeducation et beaucoup de soutien elle retrouvera pleinement leurs usage. J'ai moi même connu ça, vous pourriez bien sûr venir me voir si vous avez besoin de conseils. Il faut qu'elle sorte du coma avant toute chose. La famille à décidé que si elle n'était pas réveillée au bout de trente jours, elle serait débranchée."

"Combien de temps ça peut mettre ?"

"Ca peut être dans cinq minutes, trois jours, deux semaine, plus. Nous avons déjà vu des patients qui se réveille au bout de seize ans."

"Bien merci docteur..."

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins je serais le médecin de Quinn."

"Merci Docteur Robbins."

La blonde me sourit, bizarrement son souire est très réconfortant. Elle s'éloigne alors que je m'assoie sur la chaise au pied du lit.

"Quinn je sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais si tu le peux, écoute bien. Il faut que tu te réveille ! Tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Il faut que tu te réveille pour ta mère qui est morte d'inquiétude. Pour ta famille, tes amis, pour toi. Tu es une battante, une guerrière et même une Skanks. Tu peux pas laisser un abruti de chauffard t'enlever ça. C'est pas cause d'un mec qui a grillé un feu rouge que tu vas arrêter de te battre. Tu m'entends, toutes ces personnes tiennent à toi, je tient à toi, tu es mon tout. Je t'aime Quinn. Et si jamais tu as entendu ce que je vient de te dire ne compte même pas le répéter, sinon je te botterais le cul. Tu dois te réveiller !"

"Santana ?"

Je relève mon visage vers la voix qui m'appelle, cette voix que je reconnaîterais n'importe où. Je tombe sur les yeux océan de me meilleure amie, légèrement adossée contre l'entrée de la chambre.

"Britt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai appris pour Quinn, je voulais venir la voir."

Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde, j'avais oublié qu'elle étais la seule à me comprendre. Quand il s'agit de Brittany, je suis un livre ouvert.

"Ne pleure pas Sanny... Elle ira bien tu verras."

"Il faut que j'appelle ma mère."

"Oui va y "

Je sort de la chambre et prend mon téléphone une fois dans le couloir.

"Oui maman ?"

"..."

"Oui c'est bon je suis arrivée, je suis à l'hôpital."

"..."

"Pas très bien. Le médecin à dit qu'elle a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais elle est dans le coma."

"..."

"Non c'est temporaire. Je vais rester ici, mais restés au lac avec papa. Ne t'inquiète pas maman."

"..."

"Moi aussi, bisous."

Une fois raccroché je retourne dans la chambre de Quinn, Judy est revenue. Elle a prit la chaise au pied du lit. C'est normal après tout c'est sa mère. Je m'assoie donc sur la chaise dans le coin reculé de la pièce, Brittany est elle adossée sur le mur. Un médecin différent que la jolie blonde souriante de tout à l'heure rentre dans la chambre. Ok celui-ci n'est pas joli mais carrément canon. Mon Dieu regardez-moi ses yeux.

"Bonjour je suis le docteur Jackson Avery. Je vais examiner les différentes coupures que Quinn à subit, histoire de ne pas laisser de cicatrices."

Judy se recule pour lui laisser la place au médecin, Brittany lâche un petit commentaire.

"Vous êtes tous aussi sexy dans cet hôpital ?"

Nous rigolons à ça question.

"Je sais pas mais en arrivant ici, j'ai croisé des personnes en blouses blanches vraiment très attirantes. Surtout un, brun avec des magnifique yeux mais surtout ses.."

"Cheveux ?" Le médecin se retourne vers la blonde, elle lui sourit en aquiescant ( je sais pas comment ça se dit :) "C'est le docteur Sheperd, très réputé pour être le meilleur neuro-chirurgien du pays mais ses cheveux en sont bon partit."

"Avery, ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ce n'est pas un prix ?"

"Si Madame, mon grand-père en est le directeur."

"Impressionant."

"Bien il n'y a que la coupure de la lèvre inférieur, elle est assez profonde."

Il sort une aiguille énorme d'un chariot et approche le visage de ma blonde. Judy bascule en mode panique.

"Woah atendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Ce liquide fera diminuer les risques d'infections, fera cicatriser la plaie plus vite et éviteras de laisser une cicatrice sur la lèvre de votre fille."

Judy se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.

"Je doit être malade de quoi si je veux avoir à faire au docteur Sheperd ?" Dit ma meilleure amie.

"A moins que vous n'ayez une vilaine tumeur au cerveau vous ne risqueriez pas de tomber sur lui comme médecin."

"Dommage" Brittany fait une moue boudeuse m'arrachant un sourire.

"Les filles j'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez venue, mais vous n'allaient pas passer votre nuit ici ?"

"Mais parents sont restés au lac, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul chez moi. Je vais rester."

"Quand à moi, je vais devoir rentrer à la maison mais je reviendrais."

"Bien, merci Santana c'est très gentille de ta part. De toute façon je dois passer chez moi pour allez chercher quelques vêtements.

"Bien vous pouvez y aller, je ne vais pas bouger."

"D'accord je risque de revenir quand dans un bout de temps, j'ai deux trois courses à faire."

"Bien prenez votre temps Judy."

Les deux blondes s'en vont me laissant seule avec la mienne. Je reprend la chaise au pied du llit en prenant la main de Quinn. Le contrastre entre sa peau et la mienne est impressionnant, parfait. J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dormis. Je croise doucement les bras sur le rebord du lit, admirant le visage de Quinn. Mes yeux se ferment sans même que je m'en rende compte, Je m'endors sur les jambes de mon première amour, espérant une seule chose. C'est qu'elle se Réveille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mais j'écris vraiment quand je peux et quand j'ai de l'inspiration aussi, c'est surtout l'inspiration en fait x) Et aussi que plus flemmarde que moi il y a pas... Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre est plu, Bref voici la suite et merci au personne qui ont laissé des reviews ! On se voit en bas les Gleeks :)**

**lili ****: heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'es plu ! Et oui je voulais vraiment intégrer quelque chose d'autre, j'ai pensé à Grey's parce que j'adore tout simplement.**

**quinntana-best**** : La raison de la rupture est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**meg1287**** : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu :) On se revoit en bas pour la suite :D**

**DroDroV ****:** **Je pense que même la plus banal des idées peut être bonnes :) Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Quinn tu le saura au long de l'histoire. **

**Mynock**** : Ca arrive ça arrive ! Brittany me fera toujours rire, mais je pensé que mettre notre petite Britt avec des réflexions autres que stupides pourrait être intéressant. Normalement mes fic sont corrigés mais ce chapitre n'a pu l'être désolé ! On se revoit en bas :)**

**Juuuuulie**** : Voici la suite de notre belle histoire comme tu dis :)**

**Totoche77 ****: Merci pour ta review :) Oui je compte donner un autre aspect à Brittany, que notre chère petite blonde accro à Lord Tubbington je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre on se rejoint au petit carré blanc apprécié des auteurs ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas que je te harcèlerais jusqu'au bout à propos de Un nouveau départ...**

**Atlasan**** : Si tu aime le début j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Au début je voulais mettre un crossover avec **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** mais j'ai changé d'avis. Et pour ce qui est d'Arizona tu le sauras très vite dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

_**#Santana**_

Rhaaaa ça bouge, laissez moi dormir !

**"Santana" **un murmure qui essaye de me réveiller. Ils ont jamais appris qu'on ne réveille pas Santana Lopez.

**"Santana s'il-te-plaît, réveile toi" **Cette voix rauque et basse continue de s'élever. Je relève la tête pour faire connaître les joies de Lima Height à cette personne. Mes yeux ne rencontrent qu'un mur blanc, les souvenirs refont surface. Judy qui m'appelle, Quinn a eu un accident et je suis à l'hôpital. Quinn est réveillée, ses magnifiques yeux dorées posés sur moi. Les larmes viennent embrouiller ma vue alors qu'elle tente de lever sa main vers mon visage.

**"Quinn tu es réveillée ! Non ne bouge pas je vais chercher le médecin."**

Je reviens deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée du Docteur Robbins.

**"Mademoiselle Fabray, contente de vous avoir parmis nous. Comment vous vous sentez ?"**

**"Comme si on m'avez roulé dessus."**

**"C'est à peu près ça" **dis-je avec amusement, Quinn me sourit

**"Est-ce que vous vous rappellez ce qui s'est passé ?"**

**"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je me souvient être au volant de ma voiture pour allez chez une amie, et puis après c'est le trou noir."**

**"Bien vous allez rester ici quelques jours, et puis vous repartirez chez vous. Bien sûr vous allez devoir être suivit."**

Le docteur Robbins sourit et commence à s'en aller, Quinn l'interpelle.

**"Docteur !"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes ?"**

Hé merde ! j'avais complètement oublié... ça. Comment dire à Quinn. _Hey Quinn, le mec de l'accident t'a massacré les jambes. Donc tu risque d'avoir besoin d'un déambulateur pour marcher mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que temporaire évidemment ! Joder._ Je m'approche du lit pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

**"Nous ferions mieux d'attendre votre mère."**

**"Docteur Robbins s'il-vous-plaît"**

**"Mademoiselle Fabray, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre amie." **Son regard dérive vers moi avant de se reposer sur sa patiente **"Le choc lors de l'accident a était assez important. Votre colonne vertébral a était comprimée vous faisant perdre temporairement l'usage de vos jambes."**

Des larmes viennent couler le long de ses joues, on pouvait voir la blessure que son âme venait de recevoir à travers ses yeux. La prise sur ma main se resserre considérablement, ses ongles s'accroche à ma peau.

**"Quinn c'est temporaire tu sais, avec un peu de réeducation. Tu pourras un courir un cent mètre en moins de temps que Usain Bolt pourrait le faire. Et pour une fois on cloueras le bec à Sylvester !"** En espèrant que ça pourrait la réconforter.

**"Je vais appeller votre mère"** Le médecin s'éloigne. Brittany en profite pour faire son entrée. Personne n'aurait pu ne pas voir le regard qu'elle échangea avec Arizona Robbins. Mon amie se retourne vers nous, une fois que l'autre blonde fut partie, un sourire aux lèvres. Quinn et moi la fixons avec toutes deux la même expressions sur le visage.

**"Bah Quoi ?"**

**"Britt, c'est mon médein..."**

**"Et alors ? Elle est canon !"**

**"Comme tout le monde dans cet hôpital ! N'est-ce pas Britt' ?"** Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil

**"Carrément ! Mais dis moi depuis quand Quinnie est réveillée ?"**

**"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"** Quinn lève les yeux au ciel, essuyant les quelques larmes qui restent. Elle déteste qu'on lui donne ce surnom que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle était petite

**"Cela va faire une dizaine de mintutes."**

Brittany ne pers pas une seconde pour se jeter dans les bras de Quinn.

**"Britt tu sais que j'adore tes calîns. Mais la tu m'étouffe !"**

**"Evite de la tuer une seconde fois, d'accord ?" **une pointe d'ironie mais aussi d'inquiètude perce ma voix.

_#Quinn_

**"Quinn ! Mon Dieu merci. Comment tu vas ?" **Ma mère est sur moi dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

**"Je vais bien Maman, t'inquiète pas"**

**"Quinn tu as passé trois jours dans ce lit. Tu as eu un accident et cet homme n'a que le bras dans la platre. Alors ne me dit pas de ne pas m'inquièter !"**

**"Attendez comment vous savez-ça !"**

**"Le docteur Avery me l'a dit juste après avoir soigné la lèvre de Quinn."**

**"Il est encore dans l'hôpital ?"** Demanda Santana

**"Oui il est au deuxième il me semble pourquoi ?"**

Je suivis de près la conversation entre ma mère et la brune. Ce regard haineux que je connais mieux que personne vu qu'il m'a déjà été destiné. Si je connais aussi bien Santana, c'est qu'elle a été ma petite amie mais elle est aussi mon amie. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas je n'ai pas été juste avec elle. Je me suis attiré la colère de pas mal de personnes en la quittant. Santana est vraiment parfaite comme petite amie, cette magnifique brune est beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle veut le faire croire. Derrière sa façade de Latina au sang chaud, elle est très sensible et attentionnée. Et malgré toutes ses qualités mes sentiments envers elle n'étaient plus.

Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'elle voudrait juste se renseigner sur l'identité de cet homme. Mais on parle de Santana Lopez

**"Santana non ! Maman tais-toi deux secondes s'il te plaît."**

**"Mais Quinn tu es là à cause de lui, dans ce lit et sans tes jambes en plus. Alors Quinn n'essaye même pas de me dire de me calmer, parce que je ne le ferai pas."**

**"Maman tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?" **

**"Bien sûr"**

_**#Brittany**_

Fini le lycée ! Je suis une autre personne. La Brittany que tout le monde prenait pour une idiote, est partie très loin. Comment ça se fait ? Je suis simplement passé à autre chose, tout le monde peut non ? : Cette phrase ne semble pas interrogative donc le point d'interrogation est superflu.". Quand ma meilleure amie s'est littéralement décomposée sous mes yeux, pour un message reçu de Quinn. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir eu chance dans la vie si je restais bloquée à Lord Tubbington. Juste devenir adulte. Et puis il serait peut-être temps que je me concentre sur une potentielle relation. Pourquoi pas cette blonde, elle est canon après tout. Je quitte la chambre de Quinn peu de temps après l'arrivée de Judy, à la recherche du médecin. Il me semble que son nom est Robbins.

Adossé au bureau des infirmières, elle écrit dans un dossier, sûrement celui de Quinn d'ailleurs. Elle est plutôt simple mais élégante, chaleureuse mais forte. La pédiatrie doit être assez dure, voir des enfants malades ou même mourir. Son sourire pourrait réconforter n'importe qui. Une légère impulsion et la voilà sur les roues. Comme ses chaussures que les enfants veulent, elle roule jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Prise d'un élan de courage je décide de la suivre et m'installe au fond de la cabine. Mes yeux se posent sur sa chevelure blonde, le regardant sans gêne. Je ne sors de ma rêverie que quand Arizona se penche sur son biper. Elle murmure un "Hé merde !" pas des plus agréable à entendre. Elle me jette un regard avant de courir hors de l'ascenseur qui vient de s'ouvrir.

* * *

**"San' j'ai dit non !"**

**"Pourquoi Quinn, juste dis-moi pourquoi"**

**"Parce que j'aurais pu éviter cet accident ok, si je suis là, c'est aussi de ma faute"**

**"Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"**

**"J'envoyais un message à Rachel quand c'est arrivé."**

Le visage de la latine se décompose. Avec sa colère déjà présente, l'incompréhension et la tristesse s'installe aussi. Je baisse les yeux avec honte, ne pouvant supporter le regard que Santana porte sur moi. Elle quitte la pièce sans une parole.


End file.
